The Dream
by meta4life
Summary: When a regular kid wishes upon a shooting star, to go away from his family, he realizes he has bit off more than he can chew. Will he be able to fix what he has done? RxR please.
1. Chapter 1: The Wish

I don't own Pokémon, or World of Warcraft, or any of the other possibly copyrighted material. I don't claim to own any of it. I only lay claim to the storyline, and the characters in it. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo, Gamefreak, and all of the other people I might be forgetting. World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard Entertainment. Thank You

* * *

**Chapter One: The Wish**

Cody is your average, "un-popular" kid. He doesn't have many friends, (or any that he knows in real life) and he doesn't get out much. He doesn't fit in at school, so he prefers to stay inside and play videogames. When he was younger he played Pokémon, but he outgrew that after G/S/C, And moved on to other games such as World of Warcraft.

He doesn't get along very well with his parents. In his mind, they don't understand him. He doesn't have very many friends (That he knows in real life anyway), and he often wishes if he could just get away from it all. Little does he know, that his wish is about to come true.

As he is going to bed tonight he makes the same wish he does everynight. But, there is one exeption. Tonight, he sees a shooting star. When he sees it, he makes his wish: "I wish to go away, to a place where I would fit in, where I would be understood." As he crawls into bed, he immediately drifts off to sleep. When he wakes up, it will be different than he remembers.

**Cody's dream**

As Cody is becoming conscious, in his unconscious world, he is becoming very confused, as all around him are swirling lights, as if he is stuck in a lava lamp. "Hello, is anybody there?"

"Yes child, I am here," says a mysterious voice. "I am the one who has brought you into the realms of your subconscious. Where you will answer a few questions for me, and be on your way"

"On my way where?"

"All will be explained in due time, you must just be patient. Are you the one who wished on the falling star?"

"Yes, but I don't see why this is important, I just made a wish." Says Cody, as he is becoming more and more confused.

"You made a wish that is about to come true."

"What, wait, I didn't mean it, I just-"

"You made the wish, and now you must deal with the consequences. I am sending you on to your way, to a place where you will fit in, with others who have made the same wish."

"But I don't want to leave my family, and my few friends-"

"Fear not, if you should give it an effort, you can make it back to the world you once resided in. But, it is not an easy task, and those who do not accomplish it, do not make it back"

"If there really is that chance, then I am willing to go along with this for the moment. I just want to know where you are taking me," Cody says as the dream is starting to fade.

"You will find out when you get there, as it will be quite hard to miss."

"But wait, that doesn't answer my que-" the dream is fading, and Cody is starting to come into consciousness.

**A New World**

"Oh, my head hurts. What did I smoke last night? And when did I start sleeping in a fore- SINCE WHEN AM I BLUE! WHY DO I HAVE A TAIL, AND WHAT IS WITH ME LOOKING LIKE SOME SORT OF- no… It can't be. I am I a Pokémon?

"Most people don't realize it that fast," said a talking Delibird.

"Wait, since when do Pokémon talk?"

"Since you _are_ a Pokémon."

"Well, what am I, and what happened?"

"You, like most people who came here, made a wish to be away from their families, on a shooting star. The wish came true, and you were transported here, as a Pokémon."

"That explains what happened, but not what I am. I look sorta like a Vaporeon, but I feel that that just isn't right."

"I am guessing you stopped before the fourth generation of the games didn't you?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well, you are a Glaceon, a fourth generation, Ice-type, evolution of Eevee.

"Well, what do I do now?"

"You just do what you feel like doing. I would recommend learning how to walk on four legs."

"How do I get out of this world? I want to get home to my family."

"Well, so far as we know, there is no way out of this world. You are stuck here, those who might have found a way out, aren't here anymore, so we can't ask them where it is, although, If my guess is close, I would say somewhere around the Western Mountains, in 'His' Territory."

"Who is 'He'? And how do I get to the Western Mountains?"

" 'He' is the ruler of an empire of corrupted Pokémon. He is always extending his territory, attempting to conquer the entire world. As for the western mountains, well, they are to the west. We happen to be standing, or in your case, lying, on the eastern mountains, all the way across the continent."

"So, that's all. All I have to do to get home is trek across an entire continent, defeat an entire empire in the process, and walk into some portal thing?"

"Sounds about right. Oh, and, I was serious about the learning to walk thing. That helps."

* * *

Authors note: Well, the end of the first chapter, of my first story. Please, tell me what you think, rate and review. I would love any suggestions. I hope to finish with chapter 2 in the next couple of days. Thanks. =)


	2. Chapter 2: A New Body, A New Life

Authors Note: Once Again, I do not own anything relating to Pokémon, or any other copyrighted material in this story. They belong to Nintendo, Gamefreak, etc., etc.

Second: I Am sorry about the point of view in the first chapter, I am going to stick to 1st p.o.v. from now on.

Third: A shoutout to "Silver Don" for reviewing the first chapter. Thanks, it is appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A New Body, A New Life**

"Alright, walking can't be too hard." **THUMP!** "So much for that…"

"You might want to try using the pads on your feet, since you are a sort of fox."

"Thanks, (I think) I'll try that." _Pat Pat Pat Pat…_ (I can't believe that worked). "Hey, Delibird, how did you know what to do?"

"Simple, all the ice types pop up here, and it is my job to give them advice."

"Who gave you the job; I mean it would be kind of weird that you just sit there waiting for people to show up, telling them how to do stuff."

"I gave myself the job, as most of the people who show up here, don't adapt very quickly and they often times hurt themselves. I guess you could say it is kind of weird, but most of the people who show up thank me for it. By the way, how old were you when you showed up here?"

"I was thirteen, why?"

"Because your level is equal to your age, multiplied by one and a half, and rounded down. This is helpful for beginners, as they don't usually know what moves they might know, or when they might learn more."

"So, I am level 19, right?"

"Yeah, so you might want to try tackle, which is a basic, almost every newbie show up with it"

"Ok, but where at?"

"Try going into that cave, it has some icicles that you could knock down, if you hit the wall hard enough. _Hint Hint_." I walked over to the cave, and looked around. It had a ton of icicle hanging from the ceiling. Most of them were small, but a few I had the feeling that they could run me through, without much effort. Wondering how to do a move, I tried to the first thing that popped into my head. I ran headlong into the wall. **CRASH!**

"Oowwwwwww"

"You okay in there?"

"I hit my head. It hurts."

"Obviously. Try this. Think about the move you are going to use, visualize it happening, and use it."

"Wow, that's not vague at all. Anything more helpful?'

"That's about all the advice I can give you, all I have to do is pull a box out of this bag. Then throw it at someone."

"Okay, then let's try this again." Following the Delibird's advice, I thought about tackle, thought about what it was (Running toward an opponent, and not injuring myself when I hit them.), Vizualized the closest thing I could think of what it would look like (Me, running toward a wall, with a tail of energy), and used it. I hit the wall with a satisfying **THUMP**, and knocked down a few icicles.

"Good, now try using 'Icy Wind'. Use the same advice I gave you earlier. This one should be a bit easier" With his kind words of advice, I attempted Icy Wind. I thought about it… I visualized it… and, nothing. I tried it again. I got a little mist. A third time, and I finally got it to work. Firing chilled air at someone may not look like much, but it was cold, even for me, and I am pretty sure I was just comfortable in -30 degree weather.

"It worked!"

"Good, now, if you get hungry you can eat any berry around here, but some might not taste very good. You could hunt other Pokémon, but remember, they were all people in the other world, so usually that's frowned upon. Do you still plan on trying to get home?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be here forever, and if fighting an empire is the only way home, I might as well try."

"You do realize they will have a level advantage over you right?"

"Great, you give awesome pep-talks, so encouraging."

"If you are going to set out, remember this, when you level up, you will know it."

"Okay, what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means. Just trust me on this." With those encouraging words of advice I set off on my journey to get home, assured that it would be a long one.

* * *

Authors Note: End of chapter 2, once again, RxR, thanks.


End file.
